Orange Lotus
by Rin Shizuko
Summary: Nanase Fusa works for the Earl, she's human and has Innocence yet the Noah don't want to kill her. The Earl himself raised her and now wants her to infiltrate the Black Order and gain their trust only to break their spirits by betraying them, but will spending time with the long haired swordsmen change her mind? Note its a short story. Kanda YuxOC Possible TykixOC since he's hot :3
1. Prologue

Third Person Point of View

The chaotic yet peaceful home of the Millennium Earl only had four in its almost endless space, the Earl himself, Road Kamelot, Tyki Mikk, and a young lady, oh and Lero but he doesn't really count being a talking umbrella and all.  
The Earl was once more sewing, Tyki reading as always, and the girl was playing with Road, which is pretty much tormenting Lero in any way possible, poor little talking Pumpkin Umbrella thing. The girl had long sleek black hair that fell to a little past her knees, her bangs just hang out of the way of her bright orange eyes, they matched the orange ribbon on her chest and the straps around her waist and ankle high boots, the orange was extremely bright against the black Gothic dress. She almost looked like a ghost with such pale skin; one might think she was from a Halloween party but Road had picked the clothes out herself for the human girl; she actually liked them so she happily wore them for the blue haired Noah. The strange part about this was the girl was completely human, and it is well known the Noah hate humans, well that is somewhat true. When the girl first met the Noah they really didn't like her, most of the Noah didn't really like her still, only Tyki Road and the Earl actually liked her and it took a while for each one for to be at least be fine with her presence around the Earl. The first one was Road, at first the girl could tell Road only came near her was out of boredom, however after a long while of playing tormenting Lero and helping her with missions the Noah grew attached to her and considered her almost like a sister now. Next was Tyki, he was polite but never much more than that at first, however he seemed to have a slight fondness for her after he found out they had similar interests when it came to books. Now he calls her the human Princess of the Noah and acts protective at times.

And now the question is why would the Earl keep a human girl around him like this? Perhaps that will be answered soon.

"Nanase hold him closer!" The little bored Noah girl whined while stirring a pot of stew on a blazing fire. The human girl was standing on a foot stool holding the screaming umbrella over the steaming pot.  
"Road I don't think he'll taste very good…" She mumbled softly while gazing down at the food with an almost blissful look as stew was one of her favorite meals and she would not want it to be ruined by the Pumpkin Umbrella.  
"Road if you ruin our dinner I won't let you play with Lero for a week." Tyki commented while reading his book not even looking at them.  
"Waaah Tyki you can't do that! Earl tell him he can't do that!" Nanase and Road looked over at the Earl on his rocking chair.  
"Road don't kill Lero we still need him." Nanase giggled as the blue haired 'teen' whined but told the human girl to get down off the stool.  
Finally Lero calmed down but ended up passing out from stress, poor thing. Nanase rested him on the ground and stretched out her body before tucking her long strands of hair away as the Earl rose from his seat.  
"I have decided my dear Nanase, to give you a very important mission, one I've been planning for a long time." Road and Nanase looked over at the Earl with interest.  
"What is it?" Was her response.  
"You are to infiltrate the Black Order and make everyone fall in love with you and then betray them breaking their spirits into pieces!" He cackled and gave his ever present grin towards the girl. Nanase chuckled softly and shook her head.  
"I would be happy to do as you ask but Eliade would be more suited for such a job, shame Krory killed her… But even if Eliade were to be the one to take this job they would not fall in love with her heart but her body, the only one who seemed to love her for more than her looks was Krory. I am not as beautiful as she was, and I can't say that I could get all the Exorcists to fall in love with my heart, if I could it would take a long time or a short while depending on how each one looks at me. However I could gain their trust and friendship rather easily, it wouldn't hurt as much as losing a lover but it would still sting to have their close friend to do such a horrible thing. What do you think, Earl?" She watched him as he scratched his head before chuckling heartily and tipping his hat.  
"Excellent idea! Now to explain what you'll say to their questions, when they ask how your Innocence was turned into a weapon form you'll say General Cross did it."  
At Nanase's confused stare the Ear grinned wider if possible.  
"I found an old copy with his hand writing and had it copied into the form if an introduction letter to the Black Order, Cross is missing right now so he has no way of telling them you're not his old student and we'll do whatever we can to make sure he doesn't come back." Nanase listened to him attentively before smiling.  
"Well, won't this be interesting."  
And then Road whined and clung to Nanase's waist, Tyki getting up from his chair and coming over as well.  
"Noooo if Nanase leaves I'll only have Lero to play with!" Poor Lero, he had just woken up, heard the news then passed right back out.  
Tyki pat Nanase's head.  
"I trust she can handle her own but I don't like our little Princess going into such a dangerous place." He gave Nanase a gentle smile to which she returned it.  
"Don't worry guys, I'll try not to be long and I am sure if anything happens I am strong enough to get out alive at the most."  
Nanase had trained with Tyki and Road to perfect her skill with using Innocence, she knew they destroyed Innocence yet they let her keep the Parasite type Innocence, she called them her Water Talons. Both hands skin was tinted blue and her nails were sharp as tiger claws, she hid her hands with two black gloves that ended with lace matching the lace at the bottom of her dress.  
"Aww alright…"  
"Very well, if anything goes wrong you contact us immediately." Tyki and Road gave her a hug before Nanase left to pack her things up.  
The Earl gave a hearty chuckle and went off to prepare for things and maybe turn some more humans into Akuma.


	2. Chapter 1 Bonding Time With Allen

Third Person Point of View

The Black Order was having a peaceful night before the Gatekeeper spotted a girl somehow walking up the broken pathway alone, her face obscured by a black sun hat. Before the Gatekeeper could say anything she vanished from sight.

"Must be my imagination." So he didn't think much of it, until that girl was inches from his face.  
"AHHH!" Despite his scream Nanase smiled and tipped her hat up, showing her face and bright orange eyes.  
"Don't fret now I am not going to hurt you, this is the Black Order yes?" She asked softly with a smile, the Gatekeeper calmed more at seeing how cute she was and smiled brightly.  
"What can I do for you?" He asked rather happily as the girl giggled.  
"I am here to see Mister Komui, can you let me in? I have a letter from my Master Cross to show I am supposed to be here." She pulled out a letter from her bag and showed it to the Gatekeeper who blinked softly in response.  
"Well I'll have to give you the test before I can let you in." Nanase stepped back.  
"Do what you must." When she said that a bright light engulfed her making her close her eyes tightly and waited for it stopped.  
"You passed the test you aren't an Akuma!"  
The guys in the security room, who had been watching the whole time, told the Gatekeeper to let her in, so he did so and she walked right in calmly, being greeted by a girl with long black hair in twin tails.  
"Hi am Lenalee I am going to take to my brother Komui in regards to that letter you showed the Gatekeeper." She gave a slight curtsey that Nanase returned with a bow.  
"My names Nanase Fuse it's nice to meet you and thank you for that." Lenalee smiled and led the girl to Komui's office, on the way they spoke about why she was here.  
"Master Cross said I should come here after I finished training." Lenalee nodded as they stopped in front of a large door.  
"You aren't the first student he's brought here, Allen came here on Cross's recommendation but he sent a letter ahead of him why not you?" She tilted her head questioningly.  
"Oh well he said he forgot and just said to give it to them directly." The girl nodded and motioned to the door.  
"Brother is in there good luck." They said their goodbyes and Nanase entered the rather clustered room, glancing around the room she spotted the man she was looking for working on his desk.  
"Mister Komui?" He looked up from his work and waved.  
"Why hello there! Come here I believe you said you had a letter from General Cross for me?" The black haired female nodded and walked over before handing him the letter.  
"Yes this is it." She watched him read it before he busted out crying.  
"He sends more people here to be an Exorcist but won't even tell us where he is! Nanase can you tell me where he was going before he left?!" Komui pretty much latched onto Nanase's hip and whined.  
"O-Oh well he didn't say, he said he didn't want to go back but said I should go and help out, he said it would even help me with Mastering my Innocence."  
Pffft-She pretty much had her Innocence mastered from her training with Road and Tyki but it was a good excuse.  
"Alright go find Lenalee she'll give you a uniform and room." He let go of her at last and smile as she relaxed.  
"Thank you for your help Komui-"Before she could finish a bunch of men in lab coats rushed in, all holding stacks of paper.  
"Chief you need to sign these!" Seconds later Komui was gone, apparently he was a quick runner.  
Nanase giggled before leaving, finding Lenalee not to far away.

"Lenalee!" The girl looked away from who she was talking to, a boy with white hair and an odd tattoo on his eye-she quickly noted that was Allen Walker the boy the Earl and Road spoke of often. Lenalee smiled and waved her over; Nanase came over and smiled before bowing her head to Allen.  
"Allen this is Nanase Fuse the girl I told you about." The bright happy girl motioned to the darker haired girl. Allen smiled and held out his hand that Nanase quickly took and shook it firmly.  
"Nice to meet you Nanase."  
"Likewise Allen." She noticed movement on his head and spotted the small gold orb on his head that could only be Timcanpy, instantly she swooned.  
"So cute!" Allen blinked in surprise as she had the little guy in her hands and was gently petting his head, Lenalee giggled as Timcanpy seemed very happy in her hands.  
"Eheheh that's Timcanpy Master Cross's pet but you probably already know that being his student too and all." The happy girl nodded.  
"Yeah he told me, I didn't think he would be this cute in person." The girl sang happily while petting him, though actually she learned this from the Earl too.  
"Oh Lenalee Komui said you could get me a room and uniform." She paused and put Timcanpy back on Allen's head gently.  
"You can start already?" She seemed surprised but Nanase just nodded.  
"Oh okay well follow me there is a room open right now." Nanase and Lenalee said goodbye to Allen and left, Lenalee told Nanase where everything was before stopping in front of a door.  
"Here's your room, be careful not to go in the one next to it by accident the tenet there might not be too happy about that." Lenalee scratched her head awkwardly with a nervous smile.  
"How come?"  
"Who are you?" A deep and slightly scary voice came inches from Nanase's ear and almost made her shiver but she fought it down and slowly glanced back behind her only to see a man with long dark hair help up into a pony tail with piercing dark eyes.  
"Nanase Fusa I am a new Exorcist." She turned and held out her gloved hand only to be stared at for the longest minute of her life, scoffed at, and then walked by like she wasn't even there, entering the room next to hers with a grumpy aura.  
Lenalee and Nanase both sweat dropped heavily as they watched.  
"That's Kanda Yu he doesn't like people much at all really…" She trailed off as if looking for better words but Nanase shook her head.  
"So I can tell…" Seems he would be hard to gain his trust, but Nanase would work for it as hard as she could.

"Thanks for the help Lenalee I am going to go get settled." Nanase lifted up her small suitcase and smiled, Lenalee nodded and skipped off to get her a uniform while Nanase went inside.  
It was rather empty with only a dresser a desk a bed and a small bookshelf inside, the window gave a nice view of the night sky. Nanase put her clothes away in the dresser and put her books on the bookshelf and flopped on the bed.  
"Well it's pretty nice actually…" She hummed and looked around quietly before thinking about everything so far.  
Komui seemed like he was an idiot but probably sharper than he acts if he could get that kind of a position, she would have to get close to him too but it didn't seem too hard to do, his sister Lenalee seemed very nice and kind, she would be easy to befriend she already acted like they were.  
Allen Walker looked the same to her, but he looks like he wanted to talk to her earlier before she left so he is probably going to ask questions about Cross…  
She was briefed on Cross for a while about his personality and such so she could use that as bonding time and befriend Allen, that wouldn't be too hard if she showed some familiarity with him.  
Kanda Yu… He was just like she was told he was, Road said he was like a woman on her period pfft, he was defiantly grumpy and distrusting of her as soon as he laid eyes on her. She would have a long way to go with him and probably have to work very hard to gain his trust.

She paused from her thoughts at hearing someone knocking at her door, figuring it was Lenalee with her uniform she opened but instead of Lenalee it was Allen holding her uniform with a shy smile, Timcanpy on his head.  
"Uh Hi Nanase, Lenalee had to go help find Komui so I said I would come drop this off for her…" He trailed off as if thinking of what to say next, Nanase just smile.  
"Thanks, wanna come in?" She moved to the side and Allen smiled and came in quickly.  
"Sure thanks, um here." He handed her the clothes, she looked them over before laying them on her dresser.  
"You looked like you wanted to ask me something before?" She questioned softly before sitting beside him on the bed.  
"Well yeah… How did Cross treat you as a student?" He rubbed the back of his neck; Nanase hummed and crossed her legs under her long dress.  
"Cross was a perverted over worker who tried to get me to out and pay for his bills but I refused and normally ended up running around town to avoid him." She spoke very calmly as if it was yesterday's news which caused him to face palm, she gave him a questioning look but he waved it off.  
"Yeah I could see Master doing that…. How did your training go?" He asked hesitantly but Nanase simply grimaced.  
"Let's just leave it at hellish alright?" Allen was quick to agree, after that they spent a lot of time reminiscing on stories of their time with their insane Master Cross, though all of her wild tails were made up stories in her head, though some were actually stories about her training with Tyki and Road just with Cross instead.  
But now it was time to get down to business.  
"So Allen can you tell me a bit about this place and about the people that live here, I am really curious but I haven't met a lot of people." She asked with a smile, lying on the bed backwards so she was hanging upset down over the edge just like he was.  
He agreed without hesitation, first he told her about the staff in the Science department she had only seen when she was about to leave Komui's office, they seemed nice and friendly probably easy to get close too. Then he told her about Lenalee and Komui, mainly stuff she already knew about, and then he told her about someone she heard of but had yet to meet, Lavi and Bookman.  
He shared some stories on how they met and about Lavi personally, he was a nice guy but kind of a skirt chaser like Cross just like the Earl said. Bookman was an odd old man but she liked Acupuncture having had it done to her once when she went on a spa trip with Road-Apparently even the Noah girl liked being pampered by needles-so she might ask him to do it to her if he wouldn't mind.  
She was aware of the twos job chronically history, they might be hard to gain their trust and friendship, but she wouldn't really know for sure until she met them.  
After that it was Krory, a new recruit they found while looking for Cross. She knew a lot about him from the Earl, he fell in love with Eliade and killed her and according to Allen it was still haunting him to this day and from the sounds of it, vulnerable. But Nanase wouldn't try anything more than friendship with him he was breakable enough just being a friend would be enough to break his spirit when the time came.  
Before Allen went on Nanase decided to ask about her neighbor.  
"What about Kanda Yu?" She noticed Allen pale slightly at the mention of his name and stuttered something out.  
"Allen?" She raised a brow towards him as he got up from hanging over the side of the bed; she did the same confused slightly.  
"Kanda is… Different than the others…." He went on to explain the first time they met and his encounters with the swordsmen, Nanase listened attentively and learned just how cold he was to others. Yup he would be the hardest to get close to here.  
They spoke for a bit longer before Allen stood up.  
"I have to go do something I completely forgot, it was nice talking to you Nanase I hope you like it here." He gave her a happy smile that she returned.  
"I am sure I will." They said their goodbyes and he left.  
Nanase went over the info in her head before opening up her window and leaning on it to look outside into the nice cool air, before feeling eyes on her and turning her head to see Kanda Yu staring at her from his window.  
They locked eyes for a while before she gave a smile, he scowled and went back into his room and slammed the window shut. She winced and laid her upper body on the windowsill.  
"This will be harder than I thought…" He was blatantly rude and barely said anything to her in the short amount of time she's been here!  
He's going to be the tough nut to crack….

(All done with chapter one, now to work on my Psycho-Pass story, this might be updated slow since my muse is more for Psycho-Pass now though. Review for more faster though!)


	3. Chapter 2 Party Time

Third Person Point of View

The next day Nanase got up early like she normally did and took a shower, putting her dress on before looking at her uniform and humming.  
"Well…. Let's see if I can get away with it." Instead of putting on the whole uniform she just put the jacket on and left it unbuttoned so her orange ribbon and dress were still showing.  
"Much better." She smiled and then headed out to get some breakfast, yet before she could get into the door Lenalee latched onto her arm.  
"Nanase I could use some help will you come give me a hand?" Nanase blinked in surprise then smiled.  
"Of course I just want to get something to eat first."  
"We have food in the Office you can eat some of that come on!" Before Nanase could say anymore Lenalee was dragging her off. Nanase got her food, which was donuts, not enough to satisfy her large appetite but she didn't complain much, in the end she spent half the day helping Lenalee get Komui to do his paper work and assist the others in the Science division with their work.  
Nanase hoped she would never see another piece of paper in her life again.  
Thinking she had finally gotten free of Lenalee she proceeded to run to the cafeteria as fast as she could in her boots, yet once more she was stopped. Turning a sharp corner she banged into someone's firm chest and ended up recoiling back, then jerking back towards them when they gripped her arm so she wouldn't fall back. Snapping her head up to the figure she paled to see who it was, Kanda Yu.  
"Where are you going?" He growled out with narrowed eyes.  
"I-I was just going to go eat…" She actually felt scared of him, so she tried to move out of his grip but he tightening his grip making her bit her tongue to keep from lashing out.  
"No you're going to spar with me." He grunted as he dragged the girl off, but she pulled back hard enough to rip out of his grip.  
"I'll fight you later I am hungry!" Before he could grab her again she had raced off faster than she thought she could to go eat, Kanda swore under his breath before racing off after her.  
"Get back here!" He shouted after the girl, who was leaving a trail of dust behind her, and ended up scaring her into running faster.

In the end she got there first and barged right in, skidding to a halt and ended up freezing in her place at what she saw.  
It was set up like a party and the banner hung up on the ceiling said: "Welcome Nanase!" In big bold colorful letters, Nanase could only stare it in wonder and slight awe.  
"Is this… All for me…" She muttered to herself, not notice Kanda come up behind her as everyone in the room that were almost finished getting it all ready for her suddenly shouted.  
"Welcome to the Black Order Nanase!" The popping sounds coming from the streamers caused the black haired female to jump in surprise and look down at them, blinking rapidly before smiling slowly.  
"Thank you all…." She then looked back at Kanda. "You were only joking about fighting me then right?" Kanda simply grunted and tried to leave but Nanase grabbed his hand.  
"Please stay." She gave him an innocently cute smile that he simply couldn't seem to refuse; instead he jerked his hand back and went towards the corner of the room to avoid any contact with people. Nanase simply chuckled and went over to Lenalee and Allen. "So you two kept me from eating to prepare a big party? I hope you know I am gonna devour all this food." She gave a toothy grin as both chuckled and smiled.  
"It's your big party so you can do anything you want!" Lenalee took her hand in hers and smiled happily at her. "Let me introduce you to our cook Jeryy he'll love you!" She dragged Nanase off towards the one person she actually wanted to be dragged off to for once today, when she met the man she was surprised, she didn't expect him to be that… odd, none the less Jeryy loved that Nanase was a Parasite type, it meant he would have a lot to cook for her. And Nanase finally sat down and started chowing down, between servings she met various members of the Order, both Exorcists and Searchers, she especially liked Krory he was very sweet to her. Though he was very shy, it was cute still.  
And then Lavi found her.  
"You're gorgeous!" She then face planted into the thankfully empty table as someone glomped her from behind, grunting she sat up as she looked at the large pink heart/eye in her face.  
"You're just my type!" Everyone simply groaned as the red head seemed to be unable to let go of her.  
"You don't even know me!" Nanase struggled in his grip, wanting to eat the food Jeryy was bring over to her, luckily someone kicked him off, looking she saw it was an old man that strangely resembled a panda.  
"I am sorry my students foolish actions he is still in training and well foolish." He sighed and held his hand out to her. "My name is Bookman it's a pleasure to meet you Miss Fusa, the fool is Lavi." He gave a slight smile as Nanase firmly shook his outstretched hand.  
"It's nice to meet you Bookman, and it's alright really." She chuckled softly as they looked over at the whimpering Lavi.  
"Nah its cool, it was nice to meet you both though." With that she returned to eating a large amount of food to make up for what she didn't eat, a few of the Exorcists wanted to get her and Allen into an eating contest but both refused, it was embarrassing for them both, well mainly for Nanase Allen just laughed it off as he refused. The party was pretty fun, she got to know a lot of Exorcists Searchers and the guys from other departments, she even got to dance with Lavi, which was hard because his hand wandered from her waist one to many times but she put him back into place. But one thing she didn't like was how Kanda watched her with a dark expression on his face, she was pretty sure he wasn't joking about that sparing match earlier.  
Nanase stayed behind to help clean up, but before she could leave Kanda grabbed her arm and held her back.  
"I wasn't joking about sparing with you." Nanase visibly paled but sighed and smiled weakly up at him while Allen and Lenalee tried to get him to change his mind but the look in his eyes told her she was not getting out of this.  
"It's okay guys, Kanda lead the way." She smiled at Kanda who then dragged her off by her arm crudely, Lenalee Allen Komui Krory Lavi and Bookman all followed so they could watch.

The training room they had set up was rather large, it was made to look like an arena which Nanase thought was pretty cool. She looked around before looking over at Kanda curiously.  
"Why do you want to fight me so bad?" She cocked her to the side as Kanda draped a hand over his sword, Mugen, and scowled at her. "I want to test your ability; you don't look like much of a fighter at all, more like a runner." Nanase deadpanned at his answer, well really what else would he think when she ran so fast just to eat? But in all fairness she was starving.  
"Well I guess that kind of makes sense…" She trailed off, looking at the crowd watching her, not really wanting to show all her cards so soon into coming but there wasn't much that could be done.  
"Alright let's do this." She slipped her gloves off, showing both her hands were like Allen's but a bit different, instead of red tough looking skin her hands had blue colored skin, it almost looked like dolphin skin, in the back of each hand was a green star like form carved in it also like Allen's, her nails looked rather intimidating with those long claw like finger nails. The skin only went a little past her wrists though, which explained why she wore gloves all the time it would be rather scary to others if they saw her hands like that.  
Kanda drew his sword slowly, eyeing her hands warily as did the spectators. Nanase slid one foot behind her and lifted her fist/claws up to her face.  
"Innocence, activate!" A burst of light momentarily blinded them but when it was gone Nanase's claws were much different, now the blue skin that looked so soft was now scaled and a darker blue, the claws had gotten longer and now looked very deadly, blue flames were exerting from the underside of the scales other than that they didn't change much.  
Kanda scowled more and unsheathed Mugen, causing Nanase's eyes to flicker as she examined it.  
"First Illusion Nether World Insects!" He slashed forward and a horde of rather creepy looking insect type things raced at Nanase, the girl calmly waved her arms around in the air, slowly water formed behind her in a trail before she slammed both palms into the ground and a lot of water from the air itself blasted at the insects and blew them up, but a lot of the water evaporated it on impact.  
"Water Talons, Water Tendrils." She stood up as more water started to form around her in the air, she could hear Komui explain what was happening.  
"Nanase drew water from the moisture in the air, and then bent it to her will to block against Kanda's Netherworld Insects." Lenalee Allen and Lavi all nodded in understanding, impressed with Nanase's power.  
"Control over Water that's so cool." Lavi grinned. "She's just my type!" Allen hit him over the head.  
"Down boy."

Back to the fight, having seen that his insects weren't as affective he decided to go to close combat, that was a mistake it seemed, she was more skilled in that than controlling water.  
He was attempting to hack away at her head, but she was stepping back gracefully out of the way without getting harmed, but she wasn't attacking, which proved he was fast enough that all she could do was dodge and couldn't attack. Smirking slightly he suddenly dropped his sword, eyes wide she watched him aim a punch for her face so she jerked her head back, only to gasp as the sword sliced through her side as he had kicked it with his knee and sent it flying, but the poor aim helped her escape with just a scratch. Leaping back she narrowed her eyes at the Exorcist as he casually walked around her and picked the sword up, frowning she was about to get up to fight but Komui clapped his hands.  
"I think that's enough, Kanda if you had been serous you could have badly hurt Nanase-Chan." At that Kanda scoffed and looked away but he put his sword away still, Nanase hesitantly reversed her Water Talons away and then covered the scaly hands with her gloves again as everyone in the stands came down towards them.  
Smiling she accepted the compliments-of course they complimented Kanda but he simply humped and left the arena altogether, Nanase watched him go before thanking the others.  
"Well, I am pretty sleepy so I think I'll go to bed for the night-"Before she could finish Lavi had hugged her from behind tightly. "I'll go to bed with you!" And then Bookman was dragging him off by the ear, they stared at them with an amused expression, Nanase simply smiled and left for her room without any more words, she was tired.

Flopping in her bed she sighed, not really wanting to change into anything, instead she shrugged her coat off and nuzzled into her pillow, but paused when she heard the window open, not hers though, as when she looked up it was still tightly closed. Furrowing her brows she slowly got up and opened her window, leaning out and looking to the side, where Kanda was leaning out of his window staring up at the sky, but hearing her he switched his gaze to her and scowled. She liked his much softer expression when he was staring into space.  
"Hi…" She waved awkwardly, which only got a worsened scowl before turning his head away from her, about to leave.  
"Wait!" He stopped, glaring at her only though, she gave an awkward smile.  
"It was nice to meet you Kanda-Sama." She smiled softly at the male, who looked taken back but slowly nodded and then left, shutting the window behind him.  
A small smile slipped onto her pale lips, she will get close to Kanda Yu.  
And she will break him.


End file.
